


Five years voyage...the beginning

by Lionessinthedark



Series: Star Trek into darkness.....a bit different [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Khan is not a bad guy after all, Post Star Trek Into Darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:49:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionessinthedark/pseuds/Lionessinthedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan had been thawed and had his trial and was sentenced to death…<br/>Nearly a year later, Kirk held a memorial for the lives lost as a result of Khan and Admiral Marcus' actions. At the event, Kirk made a speech in which he spoke out against what Section 31 had represented and reminded the attendees of the memorial that Star fleet's true mission was the exploration of the galaxy. He talked about "that humans thought that they were so more human(!) and civilized than ex the Romulans or Klingons. But the way, we had treated the only living representative of his species  - “Khan” -  had been a mirror, not showing what kind of “man” he was, but how we humans were. Khan thought he killed monsters and in fact he was right thinking like that for that time being. “The evil amongst us” was not Khan but in ourselves and his trial should be a lesson to us all”<br/>Shortly afterward, he returned to the Enterprise, to begin the first five-year mission. Among his crew was Khan!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five years voyage...the beginning

The day before:  
“Congratulations lieutenant Khan....excellent results. A shame that you can’t wait to the official graduation”  
It was only Khan and a few of the teachers and the Supreme Admiral Barnett in the small hall.  
Khan: “It is fine actually...I can’t wait to get out in space.....and we are leaving in about 30 days..... two months before the graduation...so...”  
One of his teachers...well actually more a colleague, as Khan had taught even more as he had been learning himself: “You are going to finish your education on board....here are the programs and time by time you can update your progress, which would give you the possibility to rise through the ranks...The ship computer will register it"  
"Thank you..."  
________________  
He went to his room after breakfast. He hadn’t so much to pack. Hadn’t been used to possess things. He packed his duffel bag, now with 3 colours of blouses as he should work both as lieutenant in tactics, in science and in operations...mostly enhancing the weapons and machinery generally on board. As he had finished there was still lots of room in the bag. He had still some time....One of the shuttles for the Enterprise would leave in about 6 hours. He might as well go on board. Really nothing kept him here on Earth. His fellow augments were doing fine and three of them would help the Star fleet get reorganized and militarized....one point where Admiral Marcus maybe have had a point. The administration had laughed a bit as he told them which 3 of his people that would be able to continue the work he had made as Harrison.....  
”You are better...even amongst your own” had they mentioned.  
And he had to agree...not even amongst his own augmented people where there anyone with his capacity. His brothers might have been able..but they were all dead.....and his sister was an excellent administer......but lacked the savagery.  
___________  
He left his room without the bag. He would return later....and vent out in the city. He looked at the wreck of the Vengeance and all the destroyed buildings. He could see cranes turning and people working. It gave him the darkest conscience thinking of the many lives his crash had taken...And yet people had forgiven him....thawed his people....given him and them a place in society. Amazing....

He went down to the harbour area...not so far away from the Star fleet Academy. He had found a small antiquarian bookshop there, where he had bought the “Oliver Twist” and the French “Jungle book” a while ago. He had bought a few other books and the bookseller had promised to find some paper and pens for him.  
_______________________  
He returned to the Academy with a rather big parcel. He hoped that it wouldn’t be overweight. Of course it would be so much easier to read books on the Padd like everyone else did...but it was not the same.. He packed his bag, time to go to the bus and drive to the Shuttle bay. On the way out he left an envelope on the receptionist’s desk: “If you see Admiral Barnett or someone else of the council...it’s for them”

"I will...have a nice voyage!"

"Thank you!"  
________________________

(We’ll just return to the envelope: when Barnett passed by 4 hours later he was addressed by the receptionist and was given the envelope...he didn’t open it before the next day, it was written on old fashioned paper:  
“To the Star fleet Administration

Attn: Supreme Admiral Barnett

Dear Sir  
Lately I’ve received a message about my compensation for my “stay” in London and for the miscarriage of justice since I was sentenced to death. There is really no need for that. I’m going on a voyage the next 5 years. A voyage where I’m getting credits for my work. Far more than my needs would demand. You have given me my life back and you have thawed my people and given them a place in your community. You are going to take care of the needs of my people. What can I ask more? I have contacted a lawyer and he has made a fond using my compensation. The Fond is to be used to help some of the people, who suffered for my doings in London and here in San Francisco. That is the only way I can think of to compensate just a little bit for what happened. You have been put in the administration of the fond, but there is not much work in that, sir. The lawyer has been paid to do the work. I can really not describe the size of my thankfulness towards the Star fleet. That I ever should write that is beyond my wildest anticipation. The Lawyer will contact you within this week.

Most respectfully

Khan Noonien Singh”

And there was an old fashioned business card from the lawyer on paper in the envelope too. Barnett sat for a while...”That man” he said “I’m glad we gave him a chance....”

___________________________

On the bus to the Shuttle bay Khan sat for himself...thinking.....there were not so many on the bus yet. With 28 days to the lift of he imagined that people had still enough to do before they could leave. Some of the crew members were totally new. 74 people of Kirk’s crew had died in the fight against the Vengeance, partly Marcus’ fault but Khan’s too. Another reason to feel guilty...

In the shuttle he sat alone too  
(“Maybe I should get used to being avoided” he thought...”or maybe I’m just paranoid...”)  
A voice: “Oh Cadet Khan..iz ze zeat next to you taken?”  
Thank god...someone he knew and someone who not hated him that much...  
“Oh...lieutenant Chekov...no, no it’s free. You are welcome”  
Chekov looked at Khan’s golden blouse under his coat: “Oh...you have earned ztripes....Lieutenant too?  
"Yes....and studying to be a commander again"  
"And captain?"  
"No way...not again....No I’m fine with James Kirk as captain....you couldn’t find a better man!"  
"I’m glad you agree on zhat.....he iz zomething zpecial!"  
Khan smiled: "He is!"  
One of the shuttle pilots came back: "There is a bag that weighs 200 grams too much...with the name: "lieutenant Khan" on it..."  
"Oh it is mine, I’m sorry. I’ll get rid of the overweight.....just give me two minutes” and he rose from his seat.  
“No need to... I haven’t reached the maximum” said Chekov, “You can put it in my bag when we weigh in on the zhip..”  
_________________________-

Take off..... and within an hour they were at the dock. Only SS Enterprise and six sister ships were to be seen. The Romulan attack had cost dearly.....5 ships (Khan thought: they took more lives than I did......)  
The shuttle hanger deck was open....the force field gave no problems and they landed safely. They waited patiently until the port was closed and they could leave the shuttle without “air-suits” on.  
The crew that worked in the shuttle-bay wore modified spacesuits.....very flexible and with a simple helmet on, air supply for 1 hour. Sometimes the force field wouldn’t be enough to maintain the air pressure on the deck and the crew would still be safe in their suits. An automatic alarm would activate their helmets....Khan smiled....it was his invention. So much smarter than to have to clear the deck every time a shuttle was about to land.

Khan and Chekov weighed their luggage in at the same station and Khan got his 2 books back.  
“Thank you”  
“You are welcome”  
And they both went to the officer-check-in: “Lieutenant Pavel Chekov reports for duty”  
”Oh hello Lt. Chekov....early in?"  
“I’ve zo much to do...and nothing that keepz me on Earth!” and he went away: “Zee you later at the briefing, Lt. Khan!”

“Lieutenant Khan reports for duty”  
“Funny...I can’t find you.....when were you promoted?”  
“Yesterday”  
“Hm...the ship computer should have registered it by now then.....let me see. Full name?"

Khan smiled.....he apparently wasn’t that famous or notorious...

“Khan Noonien Singh"....try maybe to look under lieutenant junior grade.....or ensign....maybe even cadet”

"Oh of course..it is you. There you are...but it must be a mistake......it says “Khan Harrison...cadet”. I’ll find the chief steward for the human division. He’ll sort it out...wait here..."

The chief steward turned up: “I’m sorry but you are only registered as Cadet Khan Harrison in the ship computer."

Khan: “Oh my... it’s totally fucked up...Star fleet computer and the ship computer.......do those two computers never communicate?”  
The man laughed....”No they are married!”  
He frowned: “I can see on your name tag that you are in fact a lieutenant, but I’m afraid that it gives me another problem.We don’t have officers quarters for you then. 57 officers and 56 rooms”

“Where have you put Cadet Harrison then?”

“On deck 6...the officers are on deck 4”

“Deck 6 is fine with me.....it’s really all right...not your fault. I’m fine!” Khan took the small keypad “DECK 6 cabin 250” if he remembered it right it was near the gym. It was really fine.  
He turned to the man: Quite a job to take care of everything before a 5 years voyage....how do you know what is needed?

"Oh we have logistic programmes....if only they worked well...but they don’t always.....just to remember the right amount of toilet paper!"

"Do every species use that?"

"Oh my god no...."

"I suppose you recycle a lot?"

"We do....about 98%...but it also means a 2% loss all the time...and the bio-gardens doesn’t totally make up for that. So yes ...we have to bring a lot with us, too."

"Is that why the ship is running on reduced staff? So you’ll have extra storage facilities in the free cabins?"

"Jep. Just 56 officers....oh 57 with you and 375 crew members and only 25 passengers, who are actually civilians working in science."

"Hm...my last task at the academy was to make a new logistic storage program....would you like to have it? I’ve calculated about 20 different species’ needs into it too."

"That might just be the program, we would need!"

"I’ll put it into the ship computer then...."  
________________  
He opened the door to his cabin....no shared rooms on deck 6, but shared sonic showers. It’ll have to do. He hadn’t been used to such luxury as a captain on Botany Bay. The next cabins on each side were storage cabins....so he didn’t have to share the bathroom with anyone anyway.  
He took of his coat and the blouse. The black uniform shirt was warm enough. He put his clothes and stuff in the cupboards. Arranged his books on the table and sat down on the bed, found his Padd: time to update: survive –check.....save crew – check.....trial – check.....make a good impression at the Academy – check.....get promoted – check.....it all worked fine until now, according to his plan.  
Maybe he should try to find out why the ship computer hadn’t registered him right and the improved program for storing and storing-capacity should be installed too. He tried to gain access from his cabin to the ship computer, but his code didn’t function and he was advised to go to the console in the middle of the ship.  
He went down the corridor to the computer console and this time he got access, but as soon as he tried to put his computer-programme in (as he fully was entitled to do) an alarm went off....Dammed!!

3 security officers came running and Khan calmly tried to tell why the alarm had went off, but the eldest security officer didn’t wait: Khan was punched hard (not that he really could feel it) and was ordered down on the floor, handcuffed and escorted to the brig section. Khan calmly asked one of the security officers to fetch one of the officers: Commander Spock, Lt. Uhura or anyone else. They could all guarantee his doings. He was told to shut up!

Half an hour later Com. Spock turned up....Khan smiled at him: "Why do I have a feeling of déjà vu?"

Spock smiled...but then he turned around....”Why is this man bleeding?!”

Was he?...Khan hadn’t even noticed....the lip was healed, but of course the blood was still there.

Spock: "And don’t tell me that he had resisted being arrested....in that case you wouldn’t be alive!!!!"

1st security officer: "but he......"

The 2nd and 3rd officer admitted that Khan had just obeyed and he had tried to explain......the computer alarm had gone off because the personal code didn’t fit with the name tag code.

Com. Spock turned around and looked at the 1st security officer...and Khan thought that it was good that Spock didn’t look at him like that anymore!

“Do you have any problems what so ever about lt. Khan being on this ship?"

And the officer admitted that he in fact wouldn't trust Khan an inch...killing all those people in London and in San Francisco...Khan was a security danger in his eyes!

"I can see we have a problem here", said Spock: “...and someone untrustworthy would have to leave this ship...."

The 1st security officer smiled already.

Spock turned to him again: "Are you aware of that lt. Khan actually saved millions of lives by staying on the wrecked Vengeance, risking his own life, by preventing the self destruct device to ignite?"

The officer began to stutter....

"You have 2 hours to leave the ship", said Spock: "security officers who think it is all right to beat up a captive (Khan thought: who’s talking? But he didn’t say anything) don’t belong on Captain Kirk’s ship or in the Star fleet. Dismissed!"

Khan was released and Spock stayed to help him getting the programmes installed and thank god it worked by now. Of course Khan would have to speak to all the chief stewards.....to be sure that he had remembered all the needs according to all the different species on board the space ship correctly. But that would be later in the afternoon. He asked Com. Spock to call for that meeting in hall 3 on deck 6.

They both went to the briefing at deck 4. On the way Spock noticed a smirk on Khan’s face.

“I can sense that you want to make a remark?!”

“Oh...just thinking about your remark at that security officer...that about beating up a prisoner....”

“Well, hmmm...I think that the circumstances were a bit different then...”

“Well, let me see, I had just surrendered after rescuing the lot of you from being killed by the Klingons....and second...hm....no you were right...I didn’t surrender there....and actually...I wasn’t a prisoner.....just a target!”

Spock turned to look at Khan....but Khan was just smiling: ”I’m sorry...but I couldn’t help teasing you a bit!”

Spock smiled ever so slightly: "But you have some sort of point there....It wasn’t all right."

Khan: "It’s really OK...just couldn’t help teasing you."  
______________________

The briefing had finished...Khan didn’t mention that he had a cabin on deck 6.....either Cap. Kirk knew or maybe he didn’t....but just assumed that all 57 officers had accommodation on deck 4. Kirk had enough on his mind so Khan didn’t want to bother him.  
_______________

The 28th day on board the ship, the day before they were going to start their journey, Khan was close to resigning. It was too much. He had tried to be patient. He had even sacrificed his sleep to clean all the toilets, dressed in the cleaning personnel’s purple shirt. All 300 heads on the whole ship, even the two in the engine room, which he thought hadn’t been cleaned since the ship had been build. It didn’t look as if anyone ever used them. But if they were doing this to test him, he would fail. He couldn’t live like that the next 5 years. Eventually he would snap. He meditated every day to prevent his rage to build up. It was better to go back to Earth again...he knew that there would be a place for him at the Academy. He wasn’t totally convinced that it was not a test, but Cap. Kirk had not reacted on his three last messages on the computer, so maybe it was just intentionally? If it was, he had failed and he wouldn’t wish to stay on a ship were apparently so many people rather saw his heel than his toe.  
He left his gift “The Jungle Book” on Spock’s desk in Spock’s cabin. He had intended to give it to Spock on the day, their journey should begin, but now Khan would give it to Spock before he would leave the ship. He didn’t put a note on it...just left it there to be found. He left a note written on paper in Kirks room (to overrule computer codes on doors was a piece of cake but make the ship computer realize that he was lt. Khan Noonien Singh, that was apparently beyond his capacity). He packed his bag and went to the Shuttle bay. One of the last shuttles to Earth was scheduled to leave in about half an hour. Time to leave. He could always be a teacher on the academy...  
________________________  
Jim didn’t find his letter until 2 hours later

“Attn. Cap. James T. Kirk  
I’m sorry to inform you that I have failed your test. All the difficulties are getting on me and I might be a security risk on board your ship. I don’t want to be that.  
In case it has not been intentional I have made a list. Please do not regard this as a complaint. I can fully understand why it could be seen as necessary to test me. If it was not intentionally all of it, then you might consider postponing the voyage because in that case you have a serious ship-computer problem!  
You had signed the order to clean all 300 toilets. I know I asked for that, saying so in the courtroom. I had just hoped that I would be given reasonable time to do it instead of just 3 days. Even being an augment I do need sleep as well.  
The ship computer does not respond to my true identity despite my efforts to correct the mistakes. That indicates that there is a serious bug-problem....maybe even a virus or sabotage on a deeper level, if it wasn’t intentional.  
You have reprimanded me of being careless about meetings and briefings. Half the time I haven’t been given the messages and the other half so late, that I have little time to get from deck 6, where my cabin is, to deck 4.  
Most of the time the food duplicator in my cabin does not function. Service maintenance have checked on it several times and found no failure. It would work all right the next 2 hours and then fail again. I have broken in to the storage rooms next to my cabin and got my food from there, since my access-code would not function in the mess either.  
I had to steal clothing as well from the storage rooms, since I never got my clean clothes back again.  
Every time I try to get something to drink from the beverage supplier I’m told that I have overdone my rations. I’m afraid that I have to admit that I have stolen water from the tanks on deck 10.  
I’ve been arrested four times because the alarms are activated when I try to work on the computer in the corridors. The computer in my cabin is too unstable....."

-there were about 10 more difficulties on the list...and the letter ended:

"I’ve tried to explain to the officers in charge of the different areas, but I got the feeling that I was just being ignored. Thus expecting it was intentionally and a test. I have just listed a few of my obstacles...and if it a test I’ve failed. I’m sorry Captain. But I’m not able to live like that the next five years.  
Best regards  
Lt. Khan Noonien Singh”  
_____________________

Jim immediately called for a meeting and nearly every officer attended. He told them about the letter from Khan and about the difficulties Khan had faced. Kirk wanted to hear if anyone had decided to test Khan’s patience without informing their captain. Some of the officers admitted that they had sort of ignored Khan’s complaints and that they had done nothing about investigating them, when Khan didn’t return with his complaints. Kirk decided to contact the academy and the Star fleet command...using not the usual way through the computer but using the less sophisticated “Phone”. They found Khan in the shuttle...it had been delayed because of technical failures and was about 15 minutes from landing on Earth. The pilot was persuaded to return to USS Enterprise and Khan accepted to return too (not that he had much choice).  
Before Khan returned Kirk had asked the maintenance officer to clear the room next to Kirk’s own cabin. The room was smaller than Kirks, and had been used as a storage room and they would have to share the bathroom, but Khan belonged on deck 4 and that was the only way unless Kirk demoted one of the officers.  
_______________________  
When the shuttle arrived in the shuttle bay and the gate was closed and it was safe to open the shuttle-door, Khan was very surprised to find a welcome committee waiting for him: cap. Kirk, com. Spock, lt. Uhura, lt. Chekov and a few others.  
Kirk: “We are so sorry....it was not a test....and even if it had been you would have passed in flying colours. Even com. Spock would have snapped under these circumstances”  
Spock looked at Kirk....he wasn’t quite sure about that, but never the less.  
_______________  
Khan was very surprised as he found out about his new quarters..  
“Really...it’s not necessary.....if it is just all right that I’m sometimes a bit delayed.”  
But he was told to shut up....and put his belongings where they belonged!  
_____________  
Kirk decided to make an announcement throughout the ship even though Khan objected and said that it wasn’t necessary: “This is your captain speaking. There have been several misunderstandings regarding the presence of lt. Khan on this ship. It must have slipped your attention that lt. Khan was fully cleared of every accusation from the Star fleet and that every accusation were dropped and declared null and void. Not only because people spoke in favour of him, but because there were new aspects to his case. That is why he was given a huge compensation, a compensation he chose to put in a fund to be used to help people who suffered injuries or loss because of the bombing in London and the crash in San Francisco. Two incidents: one where Khan as a slave fought for his freedom for him and his people to prevent genocide. A legal right any slave has to escape his slavery....and second: a plunge where lt. Khan chose to stay on a falling star ship to prevent further damage. Had he not chosen to stay on that ship, risking his own life, it might have ignited its self- destruction device and would have killed millions of people and made the area of San Francisco inhabitable for thousands of years. If anyone still thinks that lt. Khan is a security risk on board this ship, I’ll like to see them in the conference room A on deck 5 in half an hour! Captain out."

No one turned up.  
_______________________

It took Khan, Chekov and 4 other computer experts on the ship and 14 experts in the Star fleet Command 18 days to debug the computers.....the final residues of former Admiral Marcus’ plan of having the total power in the Star fleet.  
“If that programmer on this ship hadn’t hated Khan that much that he sabotaged every movement he made, we would have discovered the “Trojan Horse” too late” said one of the Star fleet officers.  
“Thank god for hate” smiled Khan...and everybody laughed.

With now more than a month to go before the delayed voyage because of runs and reruns and reruns again to be sure of no computer-failure, there were time for Khan to attend the graduation at The Star fleet Academy. And with a delay of almost 2 months the USS Enterprise left Earth on its 5 years journey...5 years to boldly go where no man had gone before. 5 years before they could set foot on Earth again (or so they thought)...


End file.
